Java Junkie Drabbles
by Katie500
Summary: A series of fluffy drabbles focusing on little snapshots of Lorelai and Luke's relationship. I'll keep adding to this as inspiration strikes.


A/N: A little glimpse at how the two L's like to spend their mornings. Set early on in their relationship and follows cannon. These characters unfortunately don't belong to me, but I wish Luke did! The chapter title is borrowed from a P.G. Wodehouse novel. Hope you all read and enjoy, and I'm always grateful to hear what you think in the reviews.

Joy in the Morning

Years of working in the diner had trained Luke's body to wake up early, ridiculously early some would say *Lorelai cough cough*. For most of his adult life he had been doing this without complaint, he had poured all of his energy into setting up and running his own successful business. In the early years the work had helped to distract him from the black hole he had come close to falling into following his father's death. The diner gave him a purpose, a reason to get up in the morning. Later on it helped to distract him when Rachel left, each and every time she left. Eventually though his long hours at the diner became mostly habit, he was used to being up early and working late. It was his business so it was only right that he put in the long hours to make it a success and besides what else would he be doing with his free time?

So far no one had ever made him question his loyalty to the early starts, not any of his ex-girlfriends, definity not his ex-wife. Nope before now no one held the power to make him forget his responsibilities as easily as Lorelai did. Not that she did it on purpose, she didn't whine or plead with him to stay in bed with her or come home early. No it was simply that he wanted to be near her and he'd much rather stay in bed with a warm, cuddly Lorelai in the morning these days.

After all those years of friendship Luke still couldn't believe his luck that he was in an actual relationship with her. It had taken them a long time to get here and now that they were together Luke didn't want to rush away from her in the mornings or delay coming home in the evening. As he turned onto his side and watched Lorelai sleep contentedly next to him he congratulated himself on the new rota he had implemented. Caesar and Lane had both jumped at the chance to take on more of the awkward shifts once he mentioned the pay bonus attached to said shifts. Which, happily, left him free to spend more mornings in bed.

"Morning handsome, you are a fine sight to wake up to." Lorelai's blue eyes were now open and drinking in the sight of him, all rumpled from sleep. This was her favourite Luke, on mornings like this he looked so content. It was a side of him that nobody else saw and she loved that she didn't have to share it. This part of Luke was just for her.

"Right back at you" Luke replied with a smile as he reached over to play with one of her curls, winding it round his finger. Lorelai shifted closer to him in the bed and placed a soft kiss against his lips. Pulling back only millimetres she said "I'm so glad you're still here when I wake up these days" the husky timbre of her voice sent tingles down Luke's spine. He captured her lips in a heated kiss and rolled her over on to her back, pressing her gently into the mattress. One of his hands cradled the side of her face, his thumb gently stroking her jaw and neck. The other hand roamed; across her shoulder, down over her collar bone, across the swell of her breast, into the hollow of her slim waist and then continued on further south. Lorelai responded enthusiastically to his ministrations, her own hands wandering across his back. She loved to feel his strong muscles moving underneath taught, smooth skin. She moaned as Luke paid special attention to that spot on her neck right below her ear that had the ability to turn her to jelly. Luke unbuttoned the soft flannel shirt she was wearing as a nightdress, dutifully and thoroughly kissing each bit of skin as it was exposed to him. He inched his way down her body slowly, taking his time to kiss each and every one of her freckles on the way down until he found his prize at the apex of her thighs.

Yes he really had to congratulate himself on the new rota, he much preferred this new way to spend his mornings.


End file.
